Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu, Cachorro de Tigre de Kai
by Curlies
Summary: AU. Después de que Masamune deja a Yukimura para cumplir su sueño, ambos se reencuentran 8 años más tarde en el campo de batalla. Masamune nunca pudo olvidar a Yukimura, pero Yukimura es ahora el amante de Shingen Takeda. ¿Qué hará Masamune al respecto?
1. Partida

-¿Oshuu? ¿Por qué a Oshuu? Está muy lejos…-

-Porque en Oshuu están reclutando samuráis… si trabajo duro, podré convertirme en un General…-

-Masamune… - dijo el menor con lágrimas en los ojos

El susodicho lo miró y le sonrió.

-Regresaré… Yukimura…- después se acercó a él y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

Yukimura amarró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mas alto, con intenciones de prolongar aquél beso, cosa que Masamune no impidió. Se abrazaron en aquella habitación, la habitación del de cabello negro, una habitación que era la única testigo de todas aquellas veces que se habían entregado, a pesar de tener solo 16 años.

Los besos continuaron, cada vez más largos y más salvajes. Hasta que llegaron a un punto donde ya no podían parar.

Masamune depositó con dulzura a Yukimura en el futón y comenzó a desnudarlo. Lamió su oreja, pues sabía que esa era una de las partes más sensibles en su cuerpo. Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir las manos del menor agarrándose a su espalda y escucharlo gemir su nombre.

Bajó hasta su pecho y lamió uno de sus pezones, usando su mano izquierda para estimular el otro. Podía sentir a Yukimura respirando con dificultad debajo suyo, gimiendo y jadeando.

Le abrió el yukata por completo, dejándolo completamente indefenso a su merced. Se acercó a su entrepierna y tomó el miembro del otro con su mano, comenzando a frotarlo lentamente. Depositó un beso en la punta y después se lo metió a la boca. Sintió como Yukimura ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, jalando sus cabellos, completamente sumergido en el placer.

Masamune lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Yukimura estaba completamente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, sudando y gimiendo palabras incomprensibles.

Lo dejó.

Masamune se desnudó por completo y separó las piernas de Yukimura, posicionándolas a sus costados. Metió un dedo que exaltó al castaño, pero se calmó cuando Masamune besó su frente tiernamente.

Dos dedos. Yukimura apretó las sábanas debajo suyo y dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

-Masa… Masamune…- lloró su nombre y después lo abrazó -…Te amo…-

Al escuchar tales palabras, Masamune no se contuvo más. Sacó los dedos de una forma un poco brusca, y los sustituyó con su propio miembro.

-¡Ah!- gimió Yukimura, arañando los fuertes brazos del otro.

Masamune entró poco a poco, hasta que llegó al fondo.

-Yukimura- soltó en un suspiró, y se agachó para besarlo apasionadamente.

Mientras ambos estaban sumergidos en aquél beso, Masamune aprovechó para comenzar sus embestidas. Suaves al principio, pero comenzaron a subir de nivel. Incapaces de continuar haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, se separaron. Yukimura arañó la espalda de Masamune inconscientemente y amarró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, deseando sentir más, mientras lloraba y gemía en su hombro.

-Te amo, te amo- decía el menor entre cada estocada.

-Yukimura…-

Entonces Masamune tocó aquél punto en el interior de Yukimura que lo forzó a correrse. Debido a las contracciones apretó a Masamune hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Yukimura en el vientre de ambos y Masamune en su interior.

Se quedaron en la misma posición tratando de controlar sus respiraciones. Masamune salió del interior de Yukimura y éste lo miró, con el rostro aún sonrojado y sin dejar de llorar.

-… Regresa pronto… Masamune…- no esperaba una respuesta ni nada por el estilo. Cayó dormido de inmediato.

Masamune lo miró con tristeza. Acarició su cabello y su rostro con suavidad, como siempre solía hacerlo. Y juntó sus labios, fue apenas un pequeño roce en el que trató de transmitirle sus más profundos sentimientos. Aquellos que nunca había dicho y aquellos que nunca diría.

-Adiós, Yukimura…-

Se levantó de la cama y se limpió con un pañuelo la semilla de Yukimura que había caído en su vientre. Después se acercó al menor e hizo lo mismo. Luego lo cubrió con las sábanas suavemente, sin querer despertarlo. Se visitó y salió del lugar, dejando como recuerdo un brazalete en el futón, al lado de su amante.


	2. La Calma antes de la tormenta

-¿Kai, señor?-

-Si, Kojuro, parece ser que ése tal "Tigre de Kai" del que todo el mundo habla es un obstáculo para cumplir nuestra meta-

-Señor… Shingen Takeda, el "Tigre de Kai", no es un oponente fácil. Tiene ninjas que están constantemente vigilando los alrededores, atacar por sorpresa nos será algo imposible-

-Atacaremos de frente. El ataque sorpresa no es de mis preferidos-

-… Como desee, señor. Pero, debo advertirle, el "Tigre de Kai" tiene bajo su mando a un muy poderoso general… será difícil vencerlo-

-Estaré bien. Después de todo, serás tú quien proteja mi espalda, ¿no, Kojuro?-

El susodicho sonrió ante ese elogio.

-Por supuesto, ya que yo soy su ojo derecho-

Masamune Date, el "Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu", se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Avisa a las tropas, partiremos al amanecer- le ordenó de forma altanera

-Veo que desea tomarse su tiempo, señor-

Masamune salió del lugar sin decir nada.

Se encaminó a su habitación, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de aquél palacio bajo la luz de la luna. Ya era muy tarde, todos dormían. Llegó hasta su puerta correspondiente y entró. Se acostó en su futón y se quedó mirando al techo.

El repentino crecimiento de las fuerzas de Kai habían resultado convenientes para él. Ahora tenía una excusa para volver a su ciudad natal. Con…

-Yukimura…- suspiró con nostalgia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El "Tigre de Kai" despertó al sentir mucho movimiento a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Yukimura? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, aún medio dormido

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, lamento haberlo despertado, Oyakata-sama!- se disculpó el otro, que estaba sentado, cubriéndose sólo con la sábana. Aún seguían desnudos en el futón, después de la apasionada noche anterior.

-No te preocupes, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- dijo el otro y le abrazó por detrás, llevándolo de vuelta al piso.

-… No es nada importante… Oyakata-sama, pido permiso para retirarme a mi habitación-

-De acuerdo- afirmó el otro, soltando su agarre del cuerpo del más joven.

Yukimura se levantó, se puso su yukata que estaba tirado en el suelo y, después de dar una reverencia, salió de ahí y fue directo a su habitación personal.

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó suavemente en ella. Puso una mano en su pecho. Había algo que le inquietaba. Había soñado con su antiguo amante. Recordó cuando éste le dijo que iba a irse a Oshuu y cómo se había entregado a él esa misma noche…

Fue hacia un pequeño mueble que había en una esquina y abrió el último cajón. De ahí sacó un brazalete. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Recordar a Masamune era doloroso.

Yukimura lo sabía. Masamune estaba muerto… Masamune DEBÍA estar muerto. Era la única respuesta lógica que podía imaginar ante la única duda que había tenido desde hace 8 años: ¿Por qué no había vuelto?

Mordió su labio inferior.

Se dejó caer en su futón. Y se maldijo mentalmente al haber hecho tal cosa, pues el dolor en sus caderas, debido a la acción de anoche, aún no se había marchado del todo.

Puso el brazalete en su pecho y lo apretó contra él.

-Masamune…- suspiró con dolor


	3. Ataque sorpresa

-Las fuerzas de Echigo están aquí- dijo Sasuke, señalando un punto en el mapa-Llegaran a Kai en, aproximadamente, 4 días-

-Cuatro días son más que suficientes. Conociéndolo, Uesugi atacará por el Oeste, aumenta la seguridad en esos alrededores. Tratándose de él, no podemos bajar la guardia-

-Entendido, Oyakata-sama- respondió el pelirrojo con una reverencia

-¿Tu qué opinas, Yukimura?- preguntó de repente, al notar que éste se encontraba distraído

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡Me distraje por un momento!- hizo una reverencia muy exagerada, mientras ocultaba su rostro por la vergüenza.

-Ehh, hasta el jefe llega a andar en la luna- se burló Sasuke

-Eso es raro en ti Yukimura- comentó el "Tigre"

-¡Lo lamento mucho si mis actos inconscientes los ofendió de alguna forma!-

-¿Quería saber si tu ejército puede estar preparado para enfrentarse a Uesugi en cuatro días?-

-Yo y mi ejército estaremos ahí, Oyakata-sama- respondió con seguridad

-Perfecto. Sasuke, haz que tus ninjas sigan espiando a Uesugi-

-Como ordene-

-Bueno, eso es todo. Esta junta ha concluido. Pueden retirarse-

Sasuke y Yukimura se levantaron con una última reverencia, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Yukimura, pensándolo mejor, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?-

Sasuke miró de reojo, curioso, pero siguió su camino, para desaparecer entre las sombras rápidamente.

Yukimura, por otro lado, se quedó en ése mismo lugar.

-Te noto distante, Yukimura- comentó el más grande, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar de frente con el castaño

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Oyakata-sama…-

-Te necesito presente tanto en cuerpo como en mente, Yukimura. Uesugi no es un oponente fácil de derrotar. Si un general duda, aunque solo sea un segundo durante una batalla, eso puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte-

-… Entendido…-

Shingen sonrió, comprensivo. Después tomó a Yukimura de la barbilla y lo besó en los labios.

-Si quieres hablarme de ello, no dudes en hacerlo-

Yukimura le hizo una reverencia y después se marchó. Apretó con fuerza su muñeca izquierda, justo donde se encontraba el brazalete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kojuro, informes- ordenó el hombre de un solo ojo, despertando.

-Señor, no parece haber señal alguno de que hayamos sido observados durante nuestro camino-

-Hmm… Ya pasamos los límites de Kai, ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, señor-

-… Eso es extraño… Los ninjas suelen intervenir cuando se entra al territorio de su amo…-

-Pudo haber sido un ligero descuido en las fuerzas del "Tigre de Kai". De cualquier manera, podemos aprovechar esto a nuestro favor y ejecutar el ataque sorpresa-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Let's go!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Las fuerzas de Uesugi tienen un punto débil en el flanco derecho. Él siempre manda a los más fuertes al frente, a los que le siguen a la izquierda y por último, manda a los de apoyo al lado derecho. Puede tomar esto a tu ventaja y atacar por ese lado para abrirte paso entre ellos y romper su formación. Yo seré el que se encargué de Kenshin Uesugi, ¿entendiste, Yukimura?-

-Entendido, Oyakata-sama- contestó el otro

-Bien. Ahora, Uesugi cuenta con su mano derecha, Kasuga. Ella nunca deja el lado de su maestro. No le hagas frente. Kasuga es una ninja de primer nivel. Sasuke será su oponente. Tu concéntrate en reducir su ejército-

-Como ordene, Oyakata-sa- -

-¡Oyakata-sama!- Sasuke apareció de la nada, algo ya muy común, pero se mostraba muy agitado

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?-

-Las fuerzas de Oshuu nos atacan por el Norte…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yukimura, ve, ahora!- ordenó el Feudal

-¡Entendido, Oyakata-sama!- se levantó rápidamente, hizo una reverencia, y salió directo hacia donde se encontraba su ejército.

-¿Cómo fue que entraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Oyakata-sama. Fue mi culpa. Mis hombres estaban tan concentrados en las tropas de Echigo y en la entrada Oeste que descuidamos las demás…-

-Oshuu…- soltó el mayor de pronto –Si mi memoria no me falla, su Capitán es Masamune Date, el "Dragón Tuerto"…-

-Así es, señor. Es un hombre joven, perdió un ojo durante la batalla donde su señor murió. Aquél al que él sucedió...-

-Sí… escuché que tardó sólo 7 años en llegar a ése puesto. Es un hombre fascinante… creo que él sería de gran motivación para Yukimura…-

-Se trata de un hombre muy fuerte, señor. ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarle?-

Shingen sonrió con confianza

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Yukimura estará bien… no creo que él quiera que intervengamos-

Sasuke lo miró. Algo en su interior le decía que su señor tenía razón…


	4. Tormenta

Las fuerzas del "Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu" avanzaban con rapidez hacia el castillo de Kai. Pasaban por alto la aldea, no era de su estilo saquear o dañar gente indefensa.

Continuaron avanzando sin obstáculo alguno hasta que una tropa los interceptó.

-Así que finalmente se dieron cuenta, ¿huh? Tardaron un poco…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukimura fue lo más rápido que su caballo le permitía hasta donde se encontraba su ejército. Se avergonzaba de haberse visto forzado a dejar que sus tropas se adelantaran sin él, su general, pero el honor no importaba cuando las vidas de los habitantes de la aldea se encontraban en peligro.

Continuó avanzando hasta que pudo ver a su ejército pelear contra otro de menor cantidad, vestidos de azul. Llevando las banderas de…

-¿Oshuu?- su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Después movió su aveza de un lado a otro rápidamente, tratando de despejar sus ideas.

No, era imposible. Masamune había muerto... Masamune tenía que estar muerto… No valía la pena perder la calma y la concentración por un muerto. Su ejército y la aldea se encontraban con vida, eso era lo importante. Ellos eran los únicos a los que tenía que proteger. Luchar por su bienestar era todo en lo que se tenía que concentrar.

Se bajó de su caballo y sacó sus lanzas, dispuesto a luchar de frente contra las fuerzas de azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Masamune, sorprendido, al ver como su ejército era fácilmente derrotado por un solo hombre.

-A juzgar por las lanzas que tiene, me atrevo a responder que se trata del General de Shingen Takeda, el "Cachorro de Tigre de Kai"-

Masamune silbó en admiración.

-Él es fuerte- comentó

-Según tengo entendido, él es también la mano derecha del "Tigre de Kai" y su… ejem… "protegido"…-

-¿Te refieres a su amante?-

Kojuro afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

-Oho… ¿quién diría que una puta sería tan fuerte? En verdad, los jóvenes de hoy en día son capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar poder…-

-Señor, el "Cachorro de Tigre de Kai" tiene su edad…-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Se ve mucho más joven, es tan delgado…-

Masamune se quedó mirándolo desde su caballo. Y después sonrió, decidido.

-Voy a ir-

-¿Masamune-dono?-

-Viéndolo pelear de esa forma me han dado ganas de enfrentarme a él…-

-Pero, señor…-

-Kojuro, no dejes que nadie intervenga, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que ésta sea una pelea uno contra uno-

-… Como ordene, Masamune-dono…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él continuaba abriéndose paso, derrotando a enemigos rápidamente, uno por uno, hasta que, de repente, aquellos del bando contrario se detuvieron.

Yukimura pudo ver como todos ellos abrían paso a un hombre joven, que llevaba un casco de samurái con un adorno de una luna en el frente. Tenía un parche y caminaba de manera altanera con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Yukimura lo imitó y, con tan solo levantar su mano, ordenó a su ejército detenerse.

Ambos se alejaron de su ejército, para estar frente a frente.

-Soy el "Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu"-

-Soy el "Cachorro de Tigre de Kai". Éstas son las tierras de mi señor, le pido que usted y su ejército se retiren de inmediato-

-Lo siento, "Cachorrito", pero mi propósito aquí es apoderarme de Kai-

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Yukimura. "Cachorrito"… lo había llamado "cachorrito"…

-En ese caso, es mi deber, como mano derecha del "Tigre de Kai", detenerlo, "Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu"-

-Interesante. Quiero verte intentarlo- sonrió el otro

Ambos dieron unos pasos atrás. Miraron a sus respectivos ejércitos y, con unas señas les ordenaron no interferir en su batalla.

Sacaron sus armas e hicieron una reverencia antes de ponerse en posición de batalla.

Fue Yukimura el que dio el primer ataque, uno que fue fácilmente detenido por Masamune.

Su pelea apenas había comenzado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gota cayó en la mano del "Tigre de Kai". Una pequeña e insignificante gota de agua que se convirtió de pronto en una fuerte lluvia.

-Hmm… ¿quién diría que comenzaría a llover? Estaba completamente soleado hace nada- comentó Sasuke

Pero Shingen se quedó mirando su mano… Algo no estaba bien.

-¡Sasuke, sígueme, ahora!-

-S-Sí, señor-

Ambos se levantaron con rapidez y se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jadeaba, agotado, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina al pelear contra alguien…

Sus manos temblaban. No sabía si era debido al cansancio o a la emoción. Pero, de algo estaba seguro, le encantaba ese sentimiento.

El "Cachorro de Tigre de Kai" había resultado ser un oponente digno.

En estos momentos, ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia les molestaba, ellos estaban concentrados en su batalla, indiferentes a lo que pasaba en el mundo de afuera.

Tomó sus seis espadas con fuerza y sonrió. Se sintió muy emocionado al ver como respuesta otra sonrisa en el rostro de su enemigo.

Ambos se pusieron nuevamente en posición, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Y entonces…

-¡JEFE!- Sasuke apareció de entre las sombras, justo al lado de Yukimura

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Es la presa, está a punto de colapsar debido a la lluvia! ¡Oyakata-sama necesita ayuda!-

-¡¿La presa?- Yukimura se exaltó. El camino que esa presa seguiría si se desbordara sería hacia el pueblo. No podía dejar que la aldea se inundara, moriría mucha gente, habría mucha pérdida de bienes… pero, por otro lado, su orgullo simplemente no le permitía abandonar una batalla y su cuerpo deseaba seguir luchando contra aquél misterioso general.

Masamune mordió su labio inferior.

-Si la presa se rompe, la aldea morirá, ¿cierto?-

Yukimura se exaltó ante ese comentario. ¿Acaso ése hombre estaba diciéndole que debía rendirse?

-… Ayudaremos…- dijo Masamune

Yukimura volteó a verlo, sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Señor?- Kojuro y el ejército de Masamune también se mostraba sorprendido ante la decisión de su Capitán en medio de una batalla.

-No es de mi estilo dañar gente indefensa. Es debido a nosotros que ustedes no pueden ir y ayudar a su señor. Así que nos responsabilizaremos de eso-

-… "Dragón"…- susurró Yukimura, aún sorprendido

-No confío en esas palabras… ¿no les sería más fácil obligarnos a rendirnos? ¿Qué es lo que planean? ¿Aprovechar para matarnos a todos de una vez destruyendo el muro?- preguntó de forma desafiante Sasuke

Masamune sonrió

-¿Eh? Eso no sería nada divertido. Ya lo dije, solo mato personas en el campo de batalla. Yo siempre ataco de frente-

Sasuke hizo una mueca, desconfiado. Yukimura lo miró, para tratar de tranquilizarlo y le dijo un "yo me encargaré de esto" a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

-"Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu", Kai le estaría muy agradecido a usted y a su ejército si pudieran ayudarnos como dijo-

-Seguro. Guys! ¡Síganlos, ayuden a evitar que la Presa caiga!-

-¡SÍ!- gritaron todos al unísono, subiéndose en sus caballos para seguir al ejército de Takeda hacía el lugar.

Al final, fueron Yukimura, Sasuke, Masamune y Kojuro.

Mientras Masamune seguía al caballo de Yukimura, no pudo evitar notar un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda que resplandeció ante un rayo.

No pudo verlo detalladamente, pero se le hacía extrañamente conocido…


	5. Brazalete

-¡Oyakata-sama!- gritó Yukimura al llegar a la presa

El "Tigre de Kai" estaba ahí, con unos cuántos trabajadores tratando de sellar todas las fugas.

-¡Yuki…!- - se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de cierto hombre joven y tuerto detrás de su amante -¿"Dragón Tuerto de Oshuu"? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Bueno, si voy a apoderarme de Kai, no puedo dejar que la presa se desborde. Se perderían muchos recursos. Tener un pueblo pobre no está entre mis planes-

-Kai les estaría eternamente agradecido- dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa en su rostro. Masamune Date era un hombre interesante.

-Bueno, ¡¿qué están esperando, guys? ¡Go!- y, tras esas palabras, el ejército de Masamune bajó de sus caballos y fueron a la presa.

Masamune bajó de su caballo y miró como Yukimura también lo hacía.

-Me debes una batalla, "Cachorrito"- le dijo en tono de burla

-Será un placer, "Dragón"- contestó éste

Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la presa, para ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kai está a salvo gracias a ustedes. Tienen mis respetos. Por favor, acepten mi hospitalidad como una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento- les dijo Shingen.

Todos estaban ya en el palacio. Las fuerzas de Masamune eran fieles y honestas, por lo que ni Yukimura ni Shingen se preocupaban de dejarlos entrar. Sasuke era el que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto y le ordenó a un grupo de ninjas que mantuvieran vigilado el palacio. Solo por si acaso.

-Mis tropas y yo agradecemos su hospitalidad-

En aquella habitación solo se encontraban Shingen, con Yukimura a su lado, Masamune y Kojuro.

-Me sorprendió mucho tu decisión- comentó Shingen

-Ya lo dije, ¿no? Si voy a apoderarme de éstas tierras, quiero asegurarme de que sean ricas-

Shingen sonrió satisfecho por aquella respuesta.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero, no pienso morir aún. Y, si ese fuera el caso, no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que Yukimura para ocupar mi lugar-

Yukimura bajó su rostro sonrojado ante ese elogio de su maestro.

-Hoo, bueno, debo admitir que tu general es fuerte. Hace años que no me divertía tanto-

-Muchas gracias- reverenció Yukimura

-…Y está muy bien educado…- dijo en forma de broma el hombre de un solo ojo. A lo que Yukimura sólo bajó de nuevo la cabeza, sonrojado.

-¿Y? ¿Ya se presentaron en el campo de batalla?- preguntó Shingen, cambiando el tema

-Me temo que no de la manera correcta- contestó el "Dragón" y le extendió una mano al joven castaño que éste tomó –Soy Masamune Date-

Yukimura sintió como su corazón se detenía de un momento a otro.

Masamune, mientras sostenía su mano, aprovechó para mirar mejor aquél brazalete que le llamaba tanto la atención.

-No puede ser…- tomó de manera agresiva su muñeca, sorprendido por el repentino descubrimiento -…Tú eres…- se miraron a los ojos

Yukimura golpeó su mano, liberándose de su agarre, se levantó y salió corriendo de ése lugar, sin siquiera detenerse a hacer una reverencia.

-¡Yukimura!- le gritó Shingen, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Masamune se quedó helado en su lugar. Tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Con su permiso- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Yukimura

-¡Masamune-dono!- gritó en desaprobación Kojuro, pero su maestro no le hizo caso y continuó corriendo.

-Yukimura, ¡Yukimura!- le gritaba Masamune, tratando de detenerlo

Yukimura continuaba corriendo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Desde lo alto, Sasuke presenció aquella escena, pensó en intervenir, en detener a Masamune, pero sabía que algo extraño sucedía. Es decir, si Masamune estuviese intentando hacerle daño, ambos estarían luchando, ¿no? ¿Por qué Yukimura huía?

Sonrió, curioso y se dedicó a observar lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Probablemente sería divertido…


	6. Secreto

Yukimura entró rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aunque sabía que eso no detendría a Masamune.

-¡Yukimura!- el hombre entró sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces

-¡Esta es mi habitación, le pido que se retire de inmediato!-

-Me importa un carajo eso- dijo el otro enojado.

Masamune cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia Yukimura. Éste último comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sumergido en el miedo y la confusión. Su pie se enredó con las sábanas de su futón y cayó sobre él. Acto que Masamune aprovechó para ponerse encima suyo e impedirle huir. Yukimura intentó empujarlo con sus manos, pero el "Dragón" le agarró las muñecas con fuerza y las puso a sus costados.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Masamune! ¡Suéltame!-

Masamune no le hizo caso y solo se acercó para besarlo.

Soltó las muñecas de Yukimura y puso sus manos en el rostro del menor, para evitar que éste se separase.

Al ver sus muñecas liberadas, Yukimura comenzó a empujar y golpear a Masamune. Pero éste no parecía tener intenciones de separarse.

-Mmm… Masa… Hmpf…Mmm- sus suplicas se cortaban ante los salvajes y agresivos besos del mayor.

Masamune aprovechó que Yukimura se había calmado un momento para dar otro paso adelante. Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del menor.

-¡No! ¡Masamun…! Mmm-

Se separó de sus labios y llevó su boca a la oreja del castaño la cuál lamió alrededor y mordió el lóbulo. Sintió como Yukimura reaccionaba ante ese acto, estremeciéndose debajo suyo.

-¡Ah! N-No... Masamune…-

Aún era débil en aquél lugar. Por la forma en la que reacciono, se llegó a preguntar si Shingen Takeda ponía atención a sus necesidades o si solo le importaba satisfacerse el mismo.

No importaba, ésta vez era él el que tenía a Yukimura en brazos y tenía planeado hacerlo disfrutar toda la noche.

Como pudo, logró quitar la armadura roja que se amarraba a su cintura y coló una mano debajo del pantalón.

-¡Gah! ¡No!-

-Si haces mucho ruido, llamarás la atención… estoy seguro de que no quieres que uno de los soldados encuentre a su general en un acto tan indecente-

Yukimura mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contener sus gemidos mientras Masamune comenzaba a masturbarle.

Se aferró a su espalda con las uñas y hundió su rostro en el hombro del mayor.

-Ngh… Ah… Masamune… no…-

El susodicho usó la posición de Yukimura a su favor y continuó lamiendo y mordiendo su oreja.

-Oh… no… ya no puedo… Masamune... ¡Ah!-

Cubrió su boca con las manos para impedir que el gemido del orgasmo se prolongara.

Una vez que se había corrido, soltó al hombre que estaba frente a él, agotado, se dejó caer por completo en el futón.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te tocó de esta forma?- le preguntó seductoramente Masamune

Yukimura lo miró, tratando de parecer amenazador, sin lograrlo, pues las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir sin parar de sus ojos repentinamente.

-¿Yukimura?- Masamune estaba sorprendido, le tomó el rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos -¿Qué es lo que…?

-Suéltame…- susurró, mientras se cubría con su brazo los ojos, intentando disimular las lágrimas

-¿Eh?-

-¡Dije que me sueltes!- lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él –Vete… ¡Vete! ¡VETE!- le gritó tan fuerte que su voz se rompió durante la última frase

-…Yukimura…- jamás lo había visto de esa forma, al menos no era así hace 8 años.

-…Por favor… vete de aquí…- se abrazó a sí mismo, ocultando su rostro.

El mayor lo miró con dolor y enojo. Suspiró y después se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Una vez su indeseado huésped se había ido, se soltó por completo, ya no intentaba retener más las lágrimas y lloró tan fuerte que tuvo miedo que se escuchara afuera, pero no le importó, quería desahogarse, quería aventar todo lo que estaba en esa habitación, quería golpear la pared hasta que sus puños sangraran, quería ir tras ése hombre y golpearlo tan fuerte como su cuerpo le permitiera, ya enfrentaría las consecuencias después.

-Así que ustedes ya se conocían desde antes…- le dijo una voz desde la puerta. No se había percatado de la presencia de aquél hombre curioso, tal vez por estar sumido en sus pensamientos o tal vez por la natural sutileza de ésa persona

-…Sasuke…- susurró con miedo, ¿acaso él había presenciado TODO? -… ¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? ...-

-Bueno, cuando salieron de la habitación principal sentí curiosidad por saber que sucedía. Te veías extraño, jefe, y después él te comenzó a seguir de esa manera. En realidad, vine para cerciorarme que estuvieras bien… Y parece ser que estás más que bien, si sabes a que me refiero-

-… ¿Q-Qué t-tonterías dices?...- quería mostrarse seguro, pero inconscientemente comenzó a temblar. Sasuke era uno de los más fieles vasallos de Shingen, pedirle que no le diga nada ya estaba negado. Lo único que quedaba era pretender que nada había pasado.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, jefe?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Acaso piensas tirar a la basura todo lo que has logrado? No creo que necesite recordarte quién fue el que te sacó del hoyo cuando ya no tenías esperanza… ¿piensas traicionar a Takeda?-

-Sasuke… por favor… no le digas nada a Oyakata-sama… te lo suplico… esto fue un error, me tomó por sorpresa… no va a repetirse nunca más…-

-No le diré nada de esto… pero tampoco pretendo ser cómplice de tus aventuras-

-… lo agradezco…- no tenía de que preocuparse, no pretendía dejar que esto avanzara ni un poco más…


End file.
